Moonlight Revelations
by kurseoftime
Summary: Please look at all of the details that can be found within.


To my dearest readers,

I do not know how many times I have set in front of the monitor to my computer and tried to write Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon SailorStars; as I honestly lost track a long time ago. It seemed no matter how hard I tried I could never justify the death of Mamoru at the hands of Galaxia, and Usagi not somehow, someway knowing about it. The bond the two have is to strong for Usagi not to know that Mamoru was gone; and besides that this is PGSM and we know what Usagi as Princess Serenity did not once but twice when her Prince died. I even tried keeping Mamoru in the story, but then I could never have the conflicting emotions of the relationship between Usagi and Seiya, as with Mamoru alive and with Usagi, it simply could not be done; well in my mind at least. But for some strange reason I was always able to imagine how the Special Act would be structured in the world of the live action drama. So for those who enjoyed reading all of my other stories, and wanted to see the sequel of PGSM SuperS, this look in my mind at how SailorStars would have ended is for you.

With all due respect;

KuRSeofTime

**~ Bishoujo Gaadian Sailor Moon ~**

*** The Special Act * **

A cold, breeze blew over the ruined landscape of what was left of Tokyo, providing the only sound to be heard. Hovering high above the barren landscape was a single figure supported by angelic white wings protruding from her shoulder blades. She wore an elegant white gown, that like the golden crescent moon upon her forehead told of her lineage as a princess of the moon, whose soft silver light were the only illumination to be found. "Ami-chan," Usagi whispered remembering her death at the hands of Iron Mouse. "Rei-chan," and tears fell down her cheeks seeing Rei's tender smile as she told Usagi that she cared to much as she faded from her very arms her star seed taken by Aluminum Siren. Usagi could still remember how devastated Minako-chan had been … Minako no, she had become Venus after Rei's death, distant, but ever protective, right up to her death at Tin Nyanko's hands saving her own life; just as Mako-chan had lost her life to Lead Crow in order to protect Usagi's own star seed.

The Shitennou, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite they had gone in search of knowledge of their pasts in the regions they had commanded do long ago. It was by Galaxia's own hand that they had lost their lives, reduced to their stone forms the four kings where no more. Kakyuu-hime and her Three Lights, Healer, Maker … Fighter had also lost their lives to Galaxia Kakyuu-hime protecting her Three Lights, Yaten, Taiki …Seiya died protecting her. Usagi knew, their was never a doubt in her mind that Seiya had loved her, but, and here Usagi looked down at the figure standing on rubble looking up at her dressed in white armor leaning his weight upon an elegant blade with a golden hilt that resembled a dragon. Mamoru, her prince … Endymion. Their eyes locked and Usagi allowed her wings to use the air currents to slowly drift downward into her husband's awaiting arms.

"Usako," he said his arms going around her waist as hers slid behind the back of her head. "Mamoru," she said in return. "Chaos is gone," Mamoru said as Usagi nodded her head but with tears in her eyes replied, "but at to great a cost," thinking of the girls, knowing Mamoru was doing the same though his thoughts were most likely focused more on the Shitennou. "We are still with you," a soft gentle voice said as around a soft blue stone a ghost like figure of Ami-chan appeared. "For you are our friend," this time Rei's ghost appeared around a red stone. "Our ally," Mako-chan's ghost added appearing around a green colored stone. "Our princess," Minako-chan said her ghostly figure surrounding a orange colored gem.

"Your strength odango," "your beliefs," first Haruka's ghost then Michiru's said appearing over a sky blue and sea green stone. "They have sealed chaos once again," Setsuna's spirit like form said appearing over a soft onyx stone. "Always believe in yourself hime, as we believed in you," Hotaru-chan said her spirit appearing over a magenta colored stone. "Together," Mamoru said holding out his hands as the Golden Crystal appeared within them. "Always," I said as one of my tears formed the Illusion Silver Crystal that floated above my palms just as the Golden Crystal floated above Mamoru's. "Usagi-chan, Mamoru, wait," voices cried out as Luna and Artemis ran towards us Luna carrying Chibi-usa who with a giggle reached out her arms to me as I took her into my arms the Silver Crystal now floating before the both of us.

"Illusion Silver Crystal, here my prayer," I thought looking into Mamoru's eyes. "Heal this world and all who lived upon it," I heard Mamoru's voice within my hand as the Golden Crystal's light began to synchronize with that of the Silver Crystal. "Let us all live in peace, united as one," both mine and Mamoru's voice said as one. "Earth," Mamoru thought, "and Moon," I thought. "United as one," we both said looking at Chibi-usa. "Aishiteru Tenskino," Mamoru whispered to me as we drew closer together. "Aishiteru, Koibito," I replied as our lips met and a blinding blue light with a golden hue covered the world in its light as Tokyo a city of still and concrete, was transformed out of the very crystals found within the ground. And in the center lay a sleeping princess and prince.

Energy but not life gone the two would slumber, protected by eight guardians that surrounded the two in a circle formation, the magic created by the golden and silver crystal causing their regenerated bodies to need rest as well. An unknown number of years would pass, until the prince and princess would be awakened along with the sailor guardians. Reunited with the Shitennou they would be embraced by the world as its hero's and saviors. A prince and princess who would be crowned a king and a queen, ruling from what would come to be known as Crystal Tokyo.

Pluto would with Kunzite at her side once again return to the Gates of Time, but would never again be lonely with the leader of the Shitennou at her side. This would allow the four guardians of Small Lady to come into the future, to protect Small Lady just as the Royal Guardians protected the queen.

Uranus, and Neptune also took on their ancient duties of watching over their princes from a distance, choosing to live on an outpost in the belt of asteroids that lay between Mars and Jupiter. Saturn as well took her leave, returning to her mother planet but would never again have to sleep never to be awakened, but still realizing her power over death and rebirth were something not need upon the utopia Earth had become.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus … no Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan stayed by my side protecting me now that I was a queen just as they had protected me during the Silver Millennium when I was but a princess. Nephrite stayed by Ami's side, and as such remained close to his master, my husband Mamoru. Zoicite and Jadeite became emissaries, traveling the world when myself and Mamoru could not as we were busy not only being a king and queen to the entire planet but raising Chibi-usa who was known to the people as Small Lady. Life as it always had moved forward and us along with it, what the future may hold, perhaps only Pluto could truly say but for this moment, at this time, nothing in my mind could be more perfect.

*** N O T E * **

And there you have it. This was how I envisioned the end of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon SailorStars, but I could never legitimately find a way to get the world I had created through all of my fan-fiction's to this climatic point. It is not much, but it is something, something that I had to write, if for nothing else than the fact that I made a promise to those who have read my stories in the past; and if there is one thing I refuse to do it is break a promise. I do not know if my muse will ever bring me back to the amazing world that was given to us by Takeuchi Naoko-san, by her beautifully written manga, but if I do, I can only hope to find readers as loyal as all of those who have read all of my PGSM works.

Until our paths cross once more,

I humbly remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


End file.
